Blood Orchid
by LightingRune
Summary: Team Natsu , Romeo and Juvia go on a action packed mission .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **X791**

 **I do not own fairy tail only the dark guild Blood orchid.**

Gray Fullbuster had just gotten to his home away from home when the sky started crying. He quickly shuffled over to a table where a determined Erza was trying to calm Juvia before she flooded all of Mongolia. "What's wrong Juvia-San?" said a certain Blue haired Dragon slayer. "Are you sick?" asked Gray.

"Are you hungry? "Asked Natsu. "You can have my fish." said Happy as the blue exceed pulled a small fish from the green bag on his back. " I CA- " Wendy was cut off by, " What's wrong with you three? Crowding Juvia as If she can breathe with your dumb questions hitting her in the face." stated an agitated Lucy, who is scarier than Erza when woken up way too early by a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer that practically lives at her apartment.

"Thank you all for your concern, but none of you are correct Juvia is crying because, (sigh before continuing) Juvia cannot pay her rent. " Hmm, could be heard by the four mages that surrounded the great Titania! "Why don't you come on our mission with us?" Erza asked after watching Gray close enough to notice him steel glances at said water Mage. "W-what "Gray stuttered almost immediately! After the words left Erza's mouth. Two minutes later "Thank you, Thank you" could be heard repeatedly throughout the guild.

The owner of said voice a thankful Juvia. " Juvia is so happy to be working with Erza-San, Romeo-San, Wendy-San, Lucy- San, and Natsu-San and Carla, Happy but most of all Juvia is happy to be working with her Gray-Sama."

" STOP THAT!" Gray yelled, (you're so annoying he thought and clingy.) after about five minutes of juvia's constant thanking. The guild members all yelled "just leave already." "Wait Natsu-nii don't leave without me", yelled Romeo from across the guild. "You ready for an adventure Romeo?" Asked Natsu. "You bet!" said Romeo with a smile that rivaled Natsu's own "BE CAREFUL ROMEO!" yelled Macao from his seat across from Wakaba.

"We will! "Promised Romeo and Natsu together. But before the group could leave Juvia went home to grab a few things she returned later with a handbag and a bigger black bag with the guilds insignia colored blue on it , "All done ." She said with a slight bounce in her step. Gray couldn't help but watch how her hair bounced too, with every step he quickly willed himself to look away.

"Wait ? "Said Romeo.

"What is it Romeo? Did you forget something? "Asked Natsu

"No, but what is the mission-" Romeo was interrupted by Juvia saying

"Juvia would also like to know "

"What is it about Gray?" Said Erza

"huh?" Gray said not noticing that the mission flyer was in his hands . "Um, it's asking us to take out a dark guild that's been terrorizing the town takes about a whole day just to get there but the rewards 800,000,000 jewels so I don't see a problem with it." said Gray .

"Oh , ok." said Juvia and Romeo in unison as Natsu began to moan and feel sick .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The train ride**

Juvia and her team made it to the train station in a little under two hours. juvia's team quickly got on the train and there were six seats facing each other. Natsu sat by the window facing Lucy already getting sick. Erza was beside Natsu facing Gray. Wendy was bedded Erza facing Romeo. Which put Natsu, Erza, and Wendy in front of Lucy, Gray and Romeo. Happy slept on Lucy's lap while Carla slept on Wendy's lap. Juvia had no other choice but to retreat to the back where a seat was available. Erza watched as Juvia walked towards the back of the train to find a seat. She watched as Gray fought the urge to go sit with her. "Gray, why don't you go sit with Juvia?"

"Why?" Gray asked himself (The truth is I really want to what am I going to tell Erza) um" was all Gray said.

"Gray" Erza said we are fairytail mage's we don't leave our family to sit alone at the back of the train. "Go sit with Juvia, you know she wanted to sit with you anyway."

"Whatever " Gray told Erza as he stood up, and walked to the back of the train. Noticing a tall, long faced man whose hair was blonde, and black. That man looks very familiar thought Gray.

"Gray-Sama?" Asked Juvia "do you need juvia's help?"

"No!"Gray quickly said he hadn't realized he was walking so fast.

"Um,Juvia is this seat taken?" He asked, hoping his cheeks were not that red.

"Um, no!" Juvia is sitting alone.

" Mind if I sit with you then?" Gray asked.

"No, Juvia does not mind Gray-sama can sit with Juvia" said Juvia.

"Oh ,ok thanks!" said Gray his mind going back to the guy he had passed earlier as he sat down across from Juvia. The day long train ride was quiet except for the occasional grunts, coughs, and sneezes. After their train came to a stop at their destination, Lucy woke up Natsu, who somehow managed to sleep most of the ride. Erza woke up along with Wendy and Romeo. Lucy had been awake for hours having noticed a tall, long faced man with blonde and black hair, when she watched Gray get up and go to the back of the train, to sit with Juvia at Erza's request.

She couldn't shake the thought that the man was very familiar, but she just could not place who he was or, how she knew him. Gray woke up to the sound of Juvia sighing in frustration. When they had first boarded the train she had stuck her big bag in a storage compartment, but was now regretting that decision because it was stuck and she was too short to get a good grip on the bag to forcefully yank it down.

So Gray got up and walked to Juvia he reached over her and grabbed her bag and pulled it out of the storage compartment with ease and handed it to Juvia. When Juvia grabbed her bag Grays hand had yet to let go and for a brief moment his hand rested underneath juvia's small yet soft hand. After realizing that they were not alone on the train Gray let go and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Inn**

They left their seats and caught up with Natsu and the others as they were walking off the train not noticing that Erza and Lucy had seen the whole thing. After smiling Lucy and Erza exited the train. After standing in a small group for a minute or two Erza yawned and said "let's find an Inn for the night."

"Okay!" Said the rest of the group in unison as Happy said "Aye". Everyone began walking in the direction that hopefully housed an Inn. At least Erza said it did.

As they walked Natsu was thinking of sleep, Happy of fish, Carla of how tired Wendy looked, Wendy about how Romeo walked like Natsu, Romeo about how Carla always worried too much, Lucy of how much farther she would have to walk before taking a bath, Erza thought I think I forgot where the Inn is.

Gray's mind was racing back to the fact that he has developed feelings for the one and only water Mage that just fell behind him. Gray turned when he heard "ow" escape juvia's lips, Gray was at at least twenty feet ahead of her when she fell.

He quickly closed the gap, are you okay he asked worry evident in his voice. After seeing the new scrapes Juvia had just acquired. Then, without thinking he put his hand on her lower back the other grabbing her arm and pulling her up to her feet. Before realizing he had an audience of five fairytail mages and two exceeds he grabbed her bags and said "let's go find that Inn".

Juvia was shocked beyond belief because the ice Mage that showed her the sun. That proved to her that she could see the beauty the world has to offer, and not the gloominess she had dealt with all her life, had never shown her this much affection ever. Not even the time she opened the guild doors and stepped in only to be knocked down by the doors closing moments later, Juvia wore a bruise on her forehead for a while after that misunderstanding with the floor.

Juvia was still day dreaming when Gray realized what he had done, and that he was being stared at uh uh!" was all Gray could say, before being interrupted by snoring. Everyone looked around until all eyes rested on none other than Natsu Dragneel sure enough the Dragon Slayer had fallen asleep standing. "Let's find that Inn" Erza immediately said as she was about to smack Natsu, when Lucy stopped her and asked Erza to let Happy carry him. "Okay!"Erza agreed. When they reached the Inn it was nearly 9pm the next day. Once inside they acquired to their rooms, one for the girls the other for boys they requested rooms with four small beds. In the girls room on the third floor Wendy took a bath and brushed her hair, and teeth, she fell fast asleep after making Carla a bed from a cushion and a small blanket from the couch, Carla then fell fast asleep, Lucy was next she took a bath and brushed her teeth also to fall fast asleep by the time Erza was done both girls and exceed we're fast asleep, she laid down and allowed herself to also fall fast asleep. Juvia followed the same routine before she too fell fast asleep dreaming of Gray.

Meanwhile Natsu woke up long enough to take a bath and brush his teeth. Gray decided to wait after Natsu was done before waking Romeo for his turn. When Romeo was done, Gray took a bath and also brushed his teeth. But before going to bed Natsu had made Happy a bed out of a cushion and blanket off the couch like Wendy had done Carla and both Wendy and Natsu had removed the table lamp from their bedside tables and place the sleeping exceeds and beds on the table. Gray couldn't help but smile at how caring Natsu could be. Grays smile grew as he walked to his bed beside Romeo and fell fast asleep dreaming about the day to come and what would be in store for the fairytail mages and exceeds alike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Grays Attackers**

Sometime during the night Gray had a strange dream, that was more a memory than a dream. During his dream Gray is riding a magic motorcycle with Lyon behind him. Suddenly the image dissolved and he could see himself driving, while Lyon makes an ice eagle that destroys Racers motorcycle. While also destroying his own, then again the image is replaced by another. Showing Lyon with a knife at his throat and pinned, both by Racer. Gray saw himself release his ice - make: Super Freeze Arrow. Then, with that Gray woke up.

He looked at the clock on the wall to see It was 12pm, but he just couldn't go back to sleep. So Gray got up and got dressed and walked out the door, then walked down the stairs, to the lobby, then walked out the Front door. As Gray walked to the waterfall, he and the others had passed in a forest on the outskirts of town during their train ride he was deep in thought. Proven by the fact that Cobra and Racer were lurking in the shadows unseen. The two mages followed Gray all the way to a waterfall in a forest on the outskirts of town.

"Is it time?" racer asked.

"No, wait until he sits down" answered Cobra, and as if In cue Gray sat down and took off his shoes and socks and placed them on the ground beside him. Then he rolled up his pants legs to his knees and proceeded to place his feet in the water. Gray was so tired and thinking only on his past battle with Racer. Why would he be coming here and wasn't he supposed to be locked up by the magic council? Hmm was the last thought that ran through Grays mind as he was hit with.

Now Cobra said after he used his sound magic, to hear Grays thoughts, realizing that If they timed it right Gray would be ultimately taken out if commission by both his and, Racers simultaneous attacks which meant they wouldn't have to fight and they could not, no they would not fail. They would bring Gray back to Midnight and use him to get back at fairy tail for beating them in the first place. In incision Cobra used Poison Dragons Sharp Horn while Racer used his Slowing magic.

Gray was unprepared for the sudden impact of Racer and Cobra's magic that hit him in the back. Leaving his back badly burned and earning some poison damage. His shirt was sliced open so much by Racers knife that his shirt fell away while blood oozed from the cuts that littered his now battered body. Cobra then used Poison Dragons Roar to inject just enough lethal virus to keep Gray from fighting back.

But not enough to kill him instantly they still needed him. Cobra figured Gray had about a week before the poison killed him, if he was not taken to the hospital or given the antidote. That was plenty of time to cause fairy tail pain. "Damn Bastards" is all Gray could say as he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Instincts**

Erza woke up with a jolt, when she got the feeling something was wrong. She saw Wendy, and Lucy still fast asleep. But no Juvia, or Carla. She walked to the bathroom, but still no Juvia, and no Carla. She then heard crying, and she traced the noise all the way to the couch, in the corner and then looked behind it. Since no one was on it, and she knew the crying was coming from this area. Behind the couch she saw Carla sitting in a white blouse, and purple skirt with a purple bow on her tail. She held her ears close to her head with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"what is it Carla?"Erza asked while wiping the exceeds tears away.

"I had a vision that Gray was taken.

"Do you know when?, Or by whom?" Erza asked the sad exceed.

"I don't know who or when, but I believe Gray is in grave danger.

"Let's go check on him, and if he is okay, we will come back find Juvia, and wake Lucy and Wendy". Said Erza

"okay" answered Carla.

Erza and Carla walked to the boys' room across from theirs. Erza pulled out a key and opened the door, the team had requested a second key for each room in case of emergencies only. Erza finished unlocking the door to find Romeo, Natsu and Happy still asleep. But Grays bed was still empty.

"What's that? " Carla asked, pointing to Natsu's forehead

"it's a note". Erza said as she walked over to Natsu's bed, and picked up the note stuck to his head and with that Erza began to read,

"oi flame head, I went for a walk, and it's none of your damn business where I'm going, or how long. So don't go sniffing around for me".

"Ps. Your damn snoring is so annoying, that's probably why I couldn't sleep".

"We'll he didn't say when, he left, " said Erza.

"I think we should wake the others, and look for him "said Carla.

"I agree"said Erza grinning, she turned and grabbed the pillow from Grays bed and, threw it with all the force she could muster, in her tired state. It hit Natsu so hard he fell off the bed, with a bloodied nose, and a bruised face. The commotion drew him from his sleep, he got down beside his bed and hid in case the two decided to fight. Participating in a pillow fight, or any fight with these two could prove deadly.

"G-Gray" Natsu screamed as he got up, fist already consumed in fire.

"No, it's me" Erza said, smiling proudly. At her accomplishment .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The search for Gray begins**

"Oh,"Natsu said immediately extinguishing his flame. Suddenly scared of Erza's darkening aura, and Cheshire cat smile.

"Gray is missing, and we need to find him, so we need your nose Natsu" Erza said.

"Oh, ok " Natsu answered.

"You have ten minutes to get ready, we will meet In exactly eleven minutes in the hall"said Erza.

"Aye" the two mages and exceed said in unison, since Happy had also woken up from Natsu screaming Grays name.

"Let's go get ready ourselves, " said Erza good idea said Carla. The girls went back to their room, giving the boys the privacy they needed.

"Oh, hey Erza I was wondering where you went, " said Lucy as Carla walked in behind Erza.

"Oh, yeah, we need to get ready, " said Erza, Gray left a note, saying he was going on a walk, but didn't say when he left, or where he went. So we are going to use Natsu's and Wendy's noses, to find him.

After eleven minutes everyone was in the hall, and they had all been told about Carla's vision and the note. They then exited the building together. With Natsu running straight ahead yelling "he's this way". Everyone just stood there,

"we should have seen that coming" said Romeo.

"Wait, where is Juvia" asked Wendy.

"Ya know I haven't seen her since we went to bed" said Lucy.

"She wasn't there when I woke up, " said Carla, "me either" said Erza.

"I wonder if she followed Gray", said Lucy.

"I don't know about you, but I hope she did", said Erza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Blood** **Orchid**

Gray woke up in chains attaching his wrist to the ceiling above him. There was only one light source, a small candle on the wall to his left. The room reeked of sweat and urine. The wall illuminated by the candle was covered in blood. Gray assumed the rest were covered in blood, he was proven correct when cobra walked in and the light from the hall illuminated the whole room.

The floor was also covered in blood, gray tried to speak but his arm started to sting and turn purple at his movements.

"Let me guess , your shoulder stings and feels like it's being ripped off . At least that's what the last guy told us ." Racer said entering the room .

"What was his name? Lyon Vastia I think."

"At least before we killed him ." Cobra added.

"WHAT?!" Grays eyes grew two times their normal size .

What time is it gray thought, I have to get out and warn everyone that the Oraciean- Seis have escaped.

"Oh well first it's Tuesday and those chains around your wrist are suppressing your magic , the longer they are on you the worst you will feel thus meaning the longer it will take for your magic to return. So if we do this ." Cobra punched gray in the stomach it will hurt a lot more he said as gray grunted in agony, he was still sore from their surprise attack earlier.

"Also , we are not going back to prison we are going to hurt fairytail by using you to our advantage."

"What?" Gray said .

"Don't worry , our master midnight will explain everything."

"M...M..Master Midnight . What are you talking about ?!"

"You'll see. " Racer snickered .

"Get him down ." Cobra commanded .

"Okay." Said racer clearly happy that their plan was finally in play.

As soon as the chains were unhooked from his wrist two enemies let gray fall hard to his knees.

"Damn.." He moaned as he hit the concrete floor beneath him.

"Let's go "said racer as he places a metal collar around grays neck.

He then pulled gray to his feet and jabbed his knife into grays already sliced back.

"Oi... I get it said gray I'm not going to try anything ."

"Yeah , I don't believe you . Not until your on our side ." Answered racer with a smirk .

"On your side . What the hell are you talking about ? "

"Oi ANSWER ME !" Gray yelled when neither man paid him any attention .

They just dragged him into a room with a chair within the center , They pulled him to the seat chaining him by the collar his neck sported. They also placed chains around his wrist once again as if daring him to get free .

" I see our friend has woken up." Rang through the room causing gray to stop struggling and look up where midnight stood over him .

"I'm sure cobra already told you why we need you, but did he tell you how we plan to use you ."

"No.." Gray gulped because he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Well.. Your friends are already searching for you ." Midnight stated.

" Thank goodness " gray said sweating profusely.

"Oh don't be happy yet we are going to let them find you, Well a clone you anyway ."

"Wait .. What?" Snapped gray trying to hide the fear evident in his voice .

"When we first brought you here , we inserted a lacrama inside your body that on my command will link to the lacrama within your clone. Then after you have done what I tell you the clone will turn into Ice and melt . Then those of your guild that I do not force you to kill will watch you die because the lacrama within you will dissolve when your clone dies. Therefore nothing will be slowing the poison that is already within your actual body. But if your clone doesn't listen as I command I will destroy it at the push of a button."

" WHAT?!" Replied gray scared for his fellow mages .

Then midnight pressed a button on the remote control . The lacrama activated within gray halfway leaving him unconscious as it charged.

"Take his clone back to the cell and chain him there , once you are done bring him to the guild . We will make the real gray Fullbuster suffer then take his dying body to fairytail. He only has a week. Right Cobra ? "Midnight asked .

"Yes, master ." Answered cobra .

"Okay, go now ." Midnight said in a harsh tone .

"Yes, master " Racer and Cobra said in unison .

"After that make sure you get out I'm leaving back to our guild ." Demanded midnight.

" Yes , master " the two said once again .

They carried clone gray back to the room and chained him to the ceiling.

They then left with the real gray to return to their guild .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Grays Fate**

The rest of the team finally caught up to Natsu, after having found Juvia and explained everything to her.

The group of fairytail mages stopped at a Natsu said,

"his scent heads off in that direction."

"Ok" Erza said

"Romeo, Lucy and Happy you three follow Natsu's nose to Gray.

Me, Juvia, Wendy and Carla are gonna look around a bit. When we are done, we can follow Wendy's nose to find you.

"Okay" said Natsu as he started running.

"Ugh" said Lucy and Romeo, when they saw Happy flying above Natsu's head. They shrugged and started sprinting to catch up to the out of control dragon slayer and his exceed companion.

"Alright look around for any sign of trouble" Erza said after the others where nothing more than a speck. After ten minutes of scanning her surroundings Juvia screamed.

"What is I..." Erza started but stopped when she saw what Juvia was looking at .

Wendy and Carla Ali noticed Gray's shoes, socks and bloody ripped shirt.

"Where are you Gray Erza gasped. When she saw his necklace sticking out of the water covered in blood, near his ripped shirt

"What happened? Juvia has never seen Gray-Sama

Without his necklace". Said Juvia the panic clear in her voice.

"That's because he never takes his necklace off". Answered Erza.

"Wendy you and Carla lead the way".

"Right away Erza-San, said Wendy tilting her head and sniffing the air. This way, she said running in the same direction Natsu had only moments before.

"We can catch up to them I think" Erza said. "Hey Carla can you fly up and see if you can see them?"

"Sure" Carla answered flying higher in the sky.

"Thanks" said Erza

She returned moments later "I see Happy maybe a half a mile ahead" explained Carla.

"Okay let's go" shouted Erza, and with that the three Mages and exceed put on a burst of speed, and caught up to the others after Carla flew ahead and relayed Erza orders to wait for her and the others. Because they did bit know how many enemies they would encounter.

"Fine" Natsu agreed after Lucy smacked him in the face hard enough to leave a red handprint.

"Damn that hurt" Natsu whined.

"Good, It was supposed too Lucy practically screamed at him.

"Your so mean Lucy complained Natsu clearly not paying attention when he tripped over a log and fell in Poision ivy"oi which one of you put that log there".

"Uh neither of us said Lucy clearly irritated at his accusations.

"You know Natsu that's poison ivy", explains Lucy trying to hide her laughter.

"No it's not" said Natsu

" Yes it is I read about it in one Porlyusica's books Romeo agreed.

"You read a book" asked Wendy as her and the others sprinted towards the small group.

"Uh yeah, I read just not when anyone is around".

"That's nice" said Wendy.

She herself loves to read.

"Okay why did we have to wa... was all Natsu said before Erza lifted her arm, and dangling from her hand was Grays necklace covered in blood.

"Wait I thought he never took that off" gasped Lucy trying to hide the fear in her voice." He doesn't was all Natsu could say.

We have to find him and quick, and with that the six mages and two exceeds ran to find

Gray Fullbuster

the Seventh member if their rather large group.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Grays Rescue**

"Blood Orchid Guild?" "What do you mean those I do not kill?" Gray asked a very, happy Midnight.

"Glad you asked" replied Midnight.

"I gave your clone a special job, if fairytail don't realize your a clone in time."

"You are going to kill Makarov."

"Once I kill your clone, the lacrama within you will erase your memory up to the point you where attacked, and you won't be able to tell them about Blood Orchid."

"When we giv them your real dying body."

"Oh" said Gray.

"What else are you gonna make my clone do."

"Your clone is going to destroy fairytail for us."

"You are going to do Blood Orchids dirty work."

DIRT ROAD MOUNTAIN TRAIL

Erza suddenly stopped, as a abandoned castle came into view. Causing everyone else to also stop except Wendy, who was deep in thought and not paying attention. When she ran straight into the back of Romeo.

"Ow...Ow...Ow..." Escaped Wendy's and Romeos lips, as her and Romeo tumbled down a rather big hill.

"Damn" was all Romeo said when he got to the bottom, and got to his knees before Wendy yet again crashed into him. Romeo had knew he did not have time to move, so he just braced himself sparing them from any awkward landing. In the end Wendy had managed to land, face first into Romeo's bare chest, their faces turned darker than Erza's hair. But according to fate she was not done making herself look like an idiot. As the two stood up, Erza called to see if they were okay, and when wendy raised her hand to wave she smacked Romeo in th face. Then when she tried to help him she accidentally head butted him.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Wendy asked. "Yeah uh No" was all Romeo said as he got up.

He looked at Wendy and noticed the sad look in her eyes that others never saw, but not him he always saw it. So he walked over to Wendy and said

"it's okay, let's go back to the others".

"First let me heal you"!

"For what? I'm fine" said Romeo.

"Okay, you sure" said Wendy as the two teens began to make their way to the others.

It took about twenty minutes of jogging, for the two make it up the hill.

"You guys okay?" Asked Lucy when they reached the top.

"What's that?" Asked Natsu pointing to Romeos cheek. "It looks like a handprint", said Natsu answering his own question. "It was an accident" said Romeo and Wendy blushing. "Okay well I'm glad you two are okay, but we need to find Gray-Sama" said Juvia. "Your right said Erza, let's go". After reaching the abandoned castle, the groups split into four teams because the castle was so big. Erza, immediately took it upon herself to call teams."Romeo, Wendy you take the west side". "Natsu,Lucy you take the south". "Carla, Happy can I count on you two to take the north".

"Sure" said Carla , "Aye" said happy.

" be careful Wendy" shouted Carla , before her and Happy left. "Me and you will take the east" said Erza.

"Okay" said Juvia as her and Erza began looking for fairytail's beloved Ice-Mage.

After about an hour after the team ad split up. Natsu ran into Romeo and Wendy, "we found Gray". "Lucy's with him at the spot we split up at".

"Oh ok Wendy go with Natsu to Gray and Lucy and I will find the others" said Romeo.

"OK" said Wendy.

"Thanks" added Natsu as he and Wendy ran off.

After about thirty minutes Romeo came back with the others. As Juvia and Erza followed Romeo they had no idea what they were about to see. They along with Romeo prepared for the worst possible scenario.

But what they saw when they rounded the last corner filled them with unbelievable joy. Grays head had two small cuts one on the cheek and the other clearly the deepest on his forehead. He wore no shirt but, a bare chest and back that didn't even looked scratched. Juvia loved Gray, but she had a bad feeling.

This is not Juvia's Gray-Sama. She was going to tell Erza but she thought she needed proof first.

After about five minutes of Wendy's healing Gray woke up and when he did he looked at everyone.

Wait it suddenly clicked inside Juvia's head Gray-Sama's shirt was sliced open so bad yet there was not a single scratch on his his back or chest.

"He also doesn't realize he's not wearing his necklace, but everyone says he never takes it off," thought Juvia. Juvia is going to watch this imposter carefully. Because he is not Juvia's Gray-Sama, Juvia mumbled under her breath.

Gray began to move to a sitting position, when it suddenly dawned on Juvia that the scar on his forehead that is usually covered by his hair and the cross shaped scar on his lower abdomen were gone.

After Natsu helped Gray up the group began walking towards the inn that they had slept in only hours earlier. On the way back Gray and Natsu walked at the front with Lucy, Romeo and Wendy behind them with Carla and Happy above.

"Erza?" Juvia began, as her and Erza walked behind everyone else. "Do you think he is the real gray?" Juvia asked

"Yes why wouldn't I" answered Erza. With a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Because Juvia does not believe that is her Gray-Sama" said Juvia.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Erza as she began to slow her walking pace. To give them more privacy but most of all Natsu or Wendy heard, because as much as she loved Natsu, she knew he would come straight out and ask Gray, and that could cause problems.

"Well" Juvia began as she pulled The shirt they found at the waterfall from the bag in her back.

"Look at all those sliced areas and blood".

"But look at Gray and you don't, see a scratch on his chest or back" Erza said. Clearly seeing the water-mages point."Anything else?" Asked Erza.

"Yes" answered Juvia.

"I have noticed in my at the guild, that Gray has a scar on his forehead."(That is usually covered by his hair)" Erza finished.

"Well it's not there, I saw the spot on his forehead where it is supposed to be, when he stood up at the castle". "Also the scar on his lower abdomen has also seemed to vanish". Erza did not realize how devoted to Gray, Juvia actually was. She was just as bad or worse than Freed.

But Erza knew it was with good intentions. She just wanted to know about the man she claimed to love, and if Juvia says that he is not the real Gray she would believe her, because Juvia wouldn't come to her if she believed otherwise.

Juvia loves Gray and she wouldn't say this if she wasn't certain. Theirs no way she can be wrong when it comes to Gray.

"Okay" Erza said

"what are we going to do?" Juvia asked.

"Let's watch him closely and if he keeps acting strange, we will use a communications lacrama to contact master Makarov".

"But as of now I believe our mission started, when that guild decided to kidnap Gray"." Let's go speak to the owner after we get some rest, we all clearly need the sleep" Said Erza. As she began to look at their comrades, one by one before her eyes fell on Gray.("He looks the same, he talks the same") Erza thought as

she looked, for to scar on his lower abdomen, when he turned around.

She stared for ten seconds before turning away, confused that it wasn't there."Juvia was right, we will just have to watch him closely" thought Erza. As her and the other mages finally reached the Inn.

They walked In surprising the manager because it was nearly three in the morning, and they looked like walking zombies. "Let's get some much needed sleep, said Erza.

But before the boys could close their door, Erza said in her calm yet demanding voice that said, if you disobey me you wish you were never born.

"At six we will talk to the person that requested this mission"."Okay" the six mages and one exceed said as an, "Aye" rang through all their ears as Happy repeated "Aye" again as if he wasn't heard the first time. They then went to their rooms and fell fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **The Real Gray**

Gray woke up in another cell that was completely he could see was the faint outline of a door, in the corner to his began to realize that he wasn't chained to the ceiling, instead his left ankle was attached to a chai that was locked onto a hook that was welded to the floor.

Gray got up to make his way to the door but, his poisiond body stopped him. He fell against the closest wall and began to worry, that his friends would fall for Midnights deception. His mind quickly fell on Juvia, she will figure it out I know she will. She has stalked me enough, she knows me better than Lyon. Don't le me down Juvia please was Grays last thought.

When the door flew open to reveal Cobra, "Good morning Frosty" said Cobra snickering at his own comment.

"Morning" asked Gray questionably.

"Yes" and "welcome to Hell" spoke Racer as he mad his way over to be pained ice Mage currently using the weight off he wall to keep his torn body upright. "It's time Racer told Cobra.

"Okay grab him" Cobra replied, as he unhooked the chain from Gray's ankle.

"Come on" Racer yelled throwing his knife into Grays back, he watched in awe as blood began to ooze from the blades touch.

Gray shivered as the warm blood trailed, down his torn back and soaked into the fabric of his was take to yet another room, that held a large table with restraints, in the center. Gray was ore than shocked, when Ivan walked in with Midnight.

"what the hell", was all Gray got out, before midnight placed a piece of tape over his mouth.

"So your the famous Ice Mage Gray Fullbuster, from my stupid fathers guild Fairytail". Ivan screamed the last part in a rather loud and annoyed voice. Right in Grays face .

"Your probably wondering what rave tails master is doing here" inquired Midnight.

All Gray could do was nod, as his face sported a look f pure confusion.

"Well Midnight began when we decided to go up against fairytail, we knew our numbers were too small, and the fact that fairytail has many strong mages is no secret. Heck the Oración Seis has all been defeated by fairytail once before and all Raventail members have been defeated by one of your mages alone".

"Damn Fairytail" mumbled Ivan, more to himself than anybody else.

Ignoring Ivan's out burst Midnight continued. "So we asked Raventail to join Blood Orchid, temporarily that is". "Well bough explaining, Ivan as I promised, you get to torture Gray". Stated Midnight.

"Of course thank you master Midnight". Ivan said grinning evilly at Gray.

Gray felt as though he was going to die by Ivan's glare was just as scary as Makarov, when he gets mad at Laxus and Natsu for destroying the guild. Gray shuddered at the thought of being left alone with these people let alone this man. He began to repeat the words "Juvia will not be deceived, the others will find me" in his head.

"Well shall we begin" said Ivan chuckling to himself. " I have waited too long for this to not enjoy it" he thought. Then without waiting for any kind of answer. He strapped Gray to the table, he then grabbed a fire poker from a fire place that Gray had not even seen upon his entry. Gray bit his lip and scrunched his face in agony while also pushing his harde into the table. As if to escape the excruciating pain his body was being going through. As Ivan dragged the fire poker over his chest and stomach wheals I pushing it further into Grays skin leaving a long red mark that would, surely become a welt in its wake! Gray tried to stifle a scream, but only managed to bust his lip in agony as Ivan repeated this process till he got tired of it. Which happened after about thirty minutes, to Grays relief.

Grays voice was hoarse from all the screaming. "What's Ivan going to do next" wondered Gray, and as if on cue Ivan pressed a button on a remote. He then proceeded to unhook gray from the table.

"Maybe he'll take me back to the cell Gray hoped. But his hope was short lived when, moments later Nullpudding appeared. Yes, sir he said.

"Help me" answered Ivan.

Together the two grabbed Gray and placed him in chains that were again attached to the ceiling. Ivan and Nullpudding then repeatedly beat Gray. They punched him in the stomach, back, chest, and then finally Ivan hit Gray in the head, so hard his head hit the wall behind him, when his body swung backwards. Ivan must have even satisfied with Grays scream. Because he stopped Nullpudding from landing another blow. "Instead he said take him back to his cell".

"Yes, sir replied Nullpudding in a disappointed tone.

He unhooked Gray, and grabbed Grays arms and dragged him to his cell. He opened the door and pulled Gray to the chain I the floor, he then attached the chain around. Grays ankle again after shortening it.

"Now I can't reach the door" Gray thought. He tried to stand but his legs started shaking, as he began to feel dizzy. He fell to the floor, as Nullpudding snickered as he finished locking the door and left. Grays stomach started to growl, he had been without food for nearly a day. The first two days he had been held captive, they had at least given him food and water. At least there was a bucket in the closest corner, Incase he had to use the restroom. Ten minutes Cobra came in carrying bread and water, here he said as he placed them at the door just out of Grays reach.

Gray licked his lips he was so thirsty, "is this another one of there tortures","Maybe I can stretch" Gray thought. But was quickly discouraged when intense pain he had never felt before, coursed throughout his body and burned with such intensity Gray felt like he was on fire. He screamed in agony until his voice was nothing more than a whisper. After what felt like forever Grays body finally, began to find some small relief. He looked at the door the food and water was still there but, he just couldn't find the energy to move. He looked to the ceiling allowing a single tear to fall down his blood covered cheek, that he did not know was there. He quickly tried to raise his arm to wipe the tear, when he realized his arm, would not respond to his command. Then remembering back to his torture session with Ivan he recalled that he had most likely broken his arm. When Ivan had hit him against the wall, the chain holding his left arm up was stuck, and the force of the punch had caused the chain to twist therefore breaking his arm. He silently began to cry "when are they going to realize that's not me".Gray thought.

Day two

Gray woke up to Racer punching him.

"Get up" Racer said as he saw Gray flench. He had already removed the chain from Grays ankle.

"Okay" said Gray through clenched teeth as he realized the everyday task was easier said then done. as soon as he was up he tried to take a step, and fell on his mostly poisoned side.

"Oh I see the poison is spreading" said Racer.

Excellent the plan is coming along great said Midnight out of no where.

By this time Gray was certain he had. Concussion because, he couldn't understand what they were saying, his head was pounding. He felting puking, no wait he didn't feel like puking he was going to, and as if on cue Gray began coughing and gagging. But all that came up was blood and saliva and some weird liquid that Gray was unsure of. After Gray was done his body was so trashed. His arms couldn't hold him, up any longer I his kneeling position. He fell face first into his own vomit, neither Midnight nor Racer moved to catch him as he fell. They then too him back to the room he was in the day before. Ivan walked over with towl and just rubbed it across his face not really leaning anything off. Not that Ivan cared if he was clean or not Ivan could still torture him, until the smell started to bother him.

"Ugh" was all that escaped Grays lips as the smell entered his nose.

Nullpudding then walked over with the command, from Ivan and used needle blast that left Grays hand crushed. After his voice had yet again gone hoarse, from another day of torture. Gray was again dragged to his cell, he was starving and thirsty. He was so thirsty but cobra did the same thing, and Nullpudding had again made the chain shorter. Gray finally fell asleep as the pain in his body subsided a little. He could still feel the poison that gad now spread up and down his back, and his sides had already started to turn purple as the poison was three followed the same order wake up and be tortured by Ivan, except he was actuall able to eat his meal. Day four he was woke up, tortured and then forced to sleep hungry again.

Day five

Gray woke up to the sound of "GRAY where are you"?

"Natsu"? "No Macoa"? Gray said in a raspy voice. "I'm here" Gray managed before a coughing fit overtook him. Not really sure who was talking to.


End file.
